


All That Remains

by Kiana_MOTP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, First War with Voldemort, Harry Potter Dies, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Multi, POV Lily Evans Potter, Peter Pettigrew man hunt, Revenge AU, Severus Snape Bashing, Sirius Black Doesn’t Go to Azkaban
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiana_MOTP/pseuds/Kiana_MOTP
Summary: She pulled herself up to look into the crib but the second she did she could’ve fell to the ground again. Her son, her baby boy laid in the crib. His eyes were blank staring up at her with dried tear stains rested on his pale cheeks. She reached a shaky hand to him, her Harry, but she felt nothing, nothing but how cold his skin was.With Voldemort in control of the wizarding world, the remaining members of the Order go into hiding around the world, waiting for Neville Longbottom to come of age. But Lily has a different idea.In pain from the loss of her husband and son, Lily seeks help from Sirius, Remus and Mary to find Peter and get revenge. But little do they know, this mission might uncover Voldemort’s success and how they can defeat him.Inspired by @/thislittleredhead ‘s mini au series on Tik Tok
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans/OC, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Halloween 1981

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cateyesinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateyesinlove/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning// major death descriptions including child death

Lily felt tears welled in her eyes when she saw the green light flash in the staircase. She heard James’ body fall to the ground with a great thud. Harry cried even harder like he knew that his father was dead. She cradled him closer to her chest as she tried to console the both of them.  
She ran to the door and shit it, locking the door. She reached to her pocket for her wand but felt nothing.  
She realised then she left it down stairs.  
A sob escaped her lips as she hugged Harry closer. They didn’t have James’ cloak, she might’ve hidden under it if it. She couldn’t apparate without her wand either and there wasn’t a possible way to jump out of the window without harming the both of them.  
There was nothing, absolutely nothing that she could do to get out of here she realised as she heard his footsteps get closer to her.  
“Shh Harry,” Lily croaked out. “Please Harry.”  
Lily tried to think of a way, any way to get them out of there, but it was too late. The door handle twisted suddenly as he threw the door open. A few tears escaped her eyes when she saw him. He was tall and pale with hollow cheeks and a dark shadow in his eyes. She was everything she had imagined to be.  
“Mrs Potter- or is it Ms Evans again? I’m not sure.” He said it in a playful tone like this was a game for him.  
“Please,” Lily begged, backing towards the crib where she put Harry down who was still crying. She never turned her back to him. “Please, take me, kill me instead just leave my son.”  
His smirk grew which only made Lily’s stomach turn. “You know I couldn’t do that. But,” he paused, “I do have a counteroffer.”  
Lily started to shake her head but he continued. “Even though you disgust me and how I would love to kill you like how I killed you husband and your friends, I have a friend you would very, very much like to keep you alive. Frankly he didn’t care about your husband or your child. He must love you terribly if he will let them die for you.” He said the last sentence mockingly but it didn’t really register in her mind. She needed to get Harry out of here.  
“Please,” Lily begged again, her eyes welled with tears again. She felt her throat tighten and tears run down her cheeks. “Have mercy.”  
His grin dropped as he pointed his wand at Lily. A light shot out of it and hit her, knocking her back into the wall. Her last thought was of Harry, her son in the crib, still crying when she closed her eyes. 

She heard sobbs before she woke up. She stirred and only then she realised she was in someone’s arms. “Lily?!” A voice said, a voice that Lily hadn’t heard in a very long time. It was so familiar yet so far away.  
She struggled to open her eyes, a sharp pain coarser through her head.  
She groaned softly. “Shh it’s okay Lily. Everything will be okay now.”  
Where was she? What happened? Everything was a blur in one second, then everything rushed to her at once.  
She flew up. Pain rocked through her head as she crawled over towards the crib. “Lily,” the voice tried to reason with her but she ignored him. “Lily please.”  
She pulled herself up to look into the crib but the second she did she could’ve fell to the ground again. Her son, her baby boy laid in the crib. His eyes were blank staring up at her with dried tear stains rested on his pale cheeks. She reached a shaky hand to him, her Harry, but she felt nothing, nothing but how cold his skin was.  
She couldn’t hold it in anymore. She snatched her son from the bed and held him close to her. She curled around his body and let go. Her body shook as she choked on her sobs.  
A hand rested on her shoulders as she cried. She felt no comfort in it. In truth she wouldn’t have noticed it except for the fact that they were cold. Lily mumbled something as she rocked her son. She kept repeating it again and again. I lost them both tonight.  
“Lily,” the voice said again. “Please, we need to go now.” The hands moved to her waist and he pulled her up. She didn’t have any fight left in her so she let him raise her to her feet. She felt the hands leave her waist but then there was a tug on Harry. No.  
Her grip tightened around her son. No, she thought again.  
Her eyes flew open and that’s when she saw him. Sev. He looked the same from when they were at school, same gaunt face and hooked nose. But there was something about him, about his lips. They were slightly turned up, like he was smiling not too long ago.  
Lily let out a breath and collapsed into his arms. Sev was here, everything was going to be okay.  
His hands went up to her shoulders and pulled her away slightly so he could see her. “Hey, Lils. Shhh it’s okay Lily. We need to leave.”  
She looked up at him, her vision blurred with tears. She shook her head. “No,” She said, her voice cracked. “No! I can’t leave them here.”  
“Lily-”  
“No!” She repeated, as sternly as she could. She saw something flash in Sev’s eyes, something dark. “I can’t leave them here!”  
“We need to go now before,”  
“No!” She practically yelled at him. “I need to stay here, I can’t just leave them. You go, go get Dumbledore or Moody or Sirius. Bring them here. Then, then, I’ll hunt him down, I will-,”  
“Stop being stupid Lily!” Severus yelled. He’S never yelled at her before. “I won’t be getting that crackhead Dumbledore or Black or anyone! We need to go now. You don’t know how much I had to convince the Dark Lord to spare you?! He almost didn’t but I promised you would never use magic again and I would never tell anyone. We need to go before anyone finds out that you lived.”  
You don’t know how much I had to do to convince the Dark Lord to spare you.  
I have a friend you would very, very much like to keep you alive.  
Severus.  
“You,” she said.  
“Yes, I had to do a lot-”  
“You were who he was talking about.” He didn’t say anything, he only stared at her blankly. “He said a friend of his wanted to keep me alive, that he didn’t care about James or Harry.” She looked at him, heat rushed to her head as she glared at him.  
“You killed them.”  
“Lily I love you.”  
“Fuck off. Leave now.”  
“Lily-” she could see the patience run thin but she didn’t care.  
“Piss off.” Lily pulled Harry closer to her.  
All of a sudden she felt Harry ripped away from her. She looked at Severus as he threw him back into the crib carelessly. Lily let out a strangled sobb and tried to run to her son but her arms and legs drew to each other, making her fall to the ground.  
Pain shot through her left side. No no no. Severus walked over to her, picked her up and through her over one shoulder. No please no. She tried to scream but nothing came out. “Figures you would try to scream,” Severus said as they left the room. “Couldn’t have anyone hearing of course.”  
Please take me back, she begged to herself. Harry can’t stay there by himself, he hates the dark.  
She tried to squirm out of his grasp but she was completely paralysed. All she could do was begg in her head and watch Harry’s nursery disappear as they walked down the stairs.  
When she saw James’ body she felt all life leave her. His eyes were full of fear. She never saw him show fear, not once. Not when they were told he was after their Harry or when they moved to Godric’s Hollow. He’d always been brave for her, until the end.  
She felt tears leave her eyes and a lump formed in her throat but she couldn’t cry.  
Just as they were about to reach the bottom of the staircase they halted. She felt Severus tense underneath her. “You,” he snarled.  
“Snivellus, what are you doing with Lily’s body!” It was Sirius. Sirius was here and he’ll help her. She tried to move but she couldn’t. She tried to scream or just make some noise but she couldn’t.  
“Move Black.”  
There was a whip like crack and Severus tumbled down. Lily fell too but she fell on the stairs. Electric ran through her torso when she landed on the stairs.  
Footsteps ran to her and flipped her over. Sirius Black looked like a mess. His hair messed and his eyes were wide, wild and red. Her heart ached seeing him, especially when his face fell the same way it had when they found out James' parents died or Marlene or Dorcas. He thought she was dead.  
She blinked. And again. And again. She blinked like a mad person, trying to get him to understand. He did.  
“Lily?” He whispered. She blinked again. “Lily! You’re alive!” He looked over her and realised how stiff she was. He realised instantly and with a flick of his wand he cast the counter curse, freeing her.  
She ignored the pain in her torso and her head and only listened to the pain in her heart. She flung herself at Sirius and he caught her. They cried together. They stayed that way until there was another crack in the living room. They broke apart to look and saw no one. Severus had left them.  
They sat there, staring at the spot that Severus once laid, trying to catch their breaths. Sirius was the first to look at her. His eyes were even more red than before. She watched as his eyes trailed behind her and he let out a noise Lily couldn’t describe as anything other than full of heartbreak. Lily knew he could see James’ feet unmoving.  
Sirius looked back to Lily and shook her head. She couldn’t say it. He grit his teeth together, trying to hold in his tears but the second he said “And Harry?” and watched Lily shake her head again, he fell into her. 

When Dumbledore and Moody arrived at Godric’s Hollow they tried to arrest Sirius but Lily explained to them that Sirius wasn’t the secret keeper, that Peter was. He was the one to tell him where they were. He was the one that betrayed him.  
Moody took Lily and Sirius out of the house immediately. He took them to a safe house? One of the few the Order had left where the few remaining Order members were. Mary McDonald was there, one of Lily’s closest friends at Hogwarts. The girl rushed to Lily and Sirius the second they walked into the room. Arthur and Molly were also there. They held onto each other like their life depended on it. There were so many other people there, all trying to send a sympathetic look to Lily but she refused to meet anyone’s eyes.  
Then there was Frank and Alice Longbottom. They were holding onto each other like Arthur and Molly but in between them was their baby, little Neville sleeping peacefully in their arms. She looked at him and saw her Harry. Why couldn’t he be here?  
Dumbledore began the meeting updating everyone on what had happened to James and Harry and about Peter’s betrayal. He then informed them that Voldemort and his supporters were celebrating their victory, terrorising wizarding towns, rounding up muggleborns, blood traitors and half breeds alike. They’d won the war Lily realised. With Harry dead…  
“However, we should still have hope,” Dumbledore said. Lily jerked her head and stared at him. In shock? Terror? Disgust? She didn’t know.  
How dare he say that when she has lost more friends than she could count, her husband, her son. How could she have faith?  
Dumbledore didn’t look at her as he continued. “I did say that Voldemort believed that Harry was the one in the prophecy but there is another who fits the prophecy.” Dumbledore paused and looked at the Longbottoms. Everyone understood. “We will be sending you three somewhere to keep you safe. No one will know about it. We will not have a repetition of tonight.”  
The front door opened and Moody ran out to it. There were some fighting and muffled yells then silence. Moody walked into the room with a distraught Remus behind him.  
Remus Lily thought.  
She looked at him and he looked at her. He searched the room desperately until his eyes fell on her again. She shook her head again, she kept doing that tonight, shaking her head. He rushed to her and she embraced him along with Mary and Sirius. They were the only ones left now.  
Dumbledore continued where he left off, talking about safe houses and telling people they were going into hiding. His eyes finally drew to Lily. She finally met his gaze and she only saw pity in them. She hated it.  
“You’ll go into hiding to Ms Potter- Lily,” he corrected after seeing her flinch. “As will the rest of you,” he looked at the three around her. “You’ll all be separate of course, scattered around the world like the rest of us. Better to protect you all.”  
“No.”  
Dumbledore’s eyes furrowed and looked at the girl. She was sure she looked mad, her hair looked like tangled wire and her eyes so puffy to the point that it hurt to close them. But she didn’t care. She had to do this. “I’m not going to another safe house where I’ll be sitting alone and waiting to die. I’ll be going to find Peter.”  
“I’m going too,” Mary chimed in, determined.  
“Me too,” Remus said, his voice cracked but no one acknowledged it. Sirius didn’t say anything but he didn’t need to, they all knew he would join them.  
Dumbledore stared at the group heartbroken. What did he expect when children grow up in a war?  
“I can’t let you all do that, it’s too dangerous.” Lily went to respond but he cut her off. “I understand that you are all upset, we all are, but we can’t be rash. We are losing this war. We have one last hope left and that’s with Neville and we don’t know when he will be ready. We need to play safely, do you all understand?”  
Lily was about to bite back before Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She looked up at him but he had his eyes trained on Dumbledore. “We understand professor.”  
The three of them turned to Sirius. Lily felt betrayed. Out of all of them, she thought Sirius would understand. But he looked at them and they all knew that he was on board.  
They were going to go kill Peter.


	2. The Mission

They held James and Harry’s funeral not too long after the meeting. James laid on the kitchen table underneath a stained white sheet. Harry laid on another table next to his father, white sheet and all. Unlike James however, Harry took up little to no space on the table.   
Lily turned back around.   
James, the boy who spent most of his time at Hogwarts chasing after her. The boy who grew up for her. The one that made doe and deer jokes in their vows at their wedding. And Harry, her son, barely a year old who hasn’t properly experienced a Christmas or a Halloween in his life. Her son who had the pressure of the world on his shoulders before he even learnt to use the toilet. Her son and her husband, dead.   
She couldn’t see them like this; not again.   
But when she turned around, she saw Remus and Sirius.   
Remus’ face was twisted into something Lily could only describe full of horror. The longer he looked at them, the heavier his shoulders shook and the faster his eyes darted between the two. His eyes reddened quickly and he tried to blink away the tears. He walked past Lily, his eyes never leaving James and Harry, leaving only Sirius there behind him.   
She remembered their last night at Hogwarts, when everyone had a bit too much to drink and were the last ones left in the common room. Mary, Marlene, Dorcas and Lily were all giggling to themselves, while the boys were talking about the War.   
“You wac’h it Moony!” Sirius stood up, half a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand as he slurred his words. He pulled James up whose grin was blinding. “Prongs n I here, we’ll be back to back fighting 20-”  
“50!” James chimed in, turning his back so he and Sirius were back to back.  
“50 deatheaters at a time!” They both started swinging their arms around, acting like they were casting spells. The girls all burst into a fit of giggles with Peter. Remus just stared at Sirius who was standing in front of him. He was biting his cheek, trying not to laugh at the two which turned into a smirk.   
They two kept waving around their arms until they could barely breathe. They collapsed into the sofa they were sitting at originally. James next to Lily and Sirius by Remus. Lily laid down into James’ lap as she tried to stop laughing but she couldn’t stop, especially when Marlene let out a snort whenever it got quiet.   
Finally after a while they settled down. The crackle of the fire filled their silence. Was this the last time they were going to be properly happy?   
Lily looked at her friends. Marlene was sitting on Dorcas’ lap, squished into an armchair. Dorcas was running her fingers through the blonde’s hair while she leaned against her. The two only just told the rest of them about their relationship the week before but they both became comfortable around the others. Mary sat in the middle of the love seat, wrapped with blankets, guarding her ciders. She hated the alcohol in the wizarding world, insisting to stick with her sparkling ciders instead. Peter sat on the floor, his head resting on the coffee table on the verge of falling asleep.  
Lily sat up to look at Remus and Sirius on the opposite side of James and Lily.they’d all barely fit in the lounge but both Remus and Sirius were practically on top of each other. Sirius was flushed in the face while Remus closed his eyes, taking another sip of fire whiskey.   
Lastly, she looked at James. His face was even more red from being the last to finish laughing. His glasses were slightly askew and his lips still up turned. His eyes found hers, his smile dropped instantly. “What’s wrong?”  
“What if something happened to us, in the war. This is a proper war not some story where we can pretend to be heroes and believe we’re all going to save the war.”  
Silence washed over them again, but it wasn’t the same as before. Everyone’s smiles faded, Dorcas stopped playing with Marlene’s hair and Peter woke up, taking turns looking at each of them.   
They all knew what Lily was saying was true, they all had the same thoughts but no one had said anything.   
“Well,” Sirius started, “if any of you lot die I’ll be sure to cry the most at your funerals. But you better die like a hero otherwise those are good tears going to waste.”  
“You better cry the most at my funeral.” James’ grin came back, a bit duller and more forced than a minute ago.   
The two boys looked at each other, Sirius matching his grin, “As long as you’re the same at mine if I die first? Alright?”  
James scoffed. “Sure even though you aren’t gonna die first mate.”  
“I might,” Sirius replied playfully. They continued to bicker for a while longer until the tension left the room.  
Now, at James’ poor excuse of a funeral, Sirius was free of any tears. His face was completely blank, free of any kind of emotion. Lily didn’t have to look at where his eyes were to know they were planted on James’ covered body. He was completely frozen other than in his jaw when he would clench it.   
The sound of Remus’ crys broke Sirius’ stair. They found Lily who was looking up at him. She felt more tears well in her eyes hearing Remus. He gave her a tight lip smile and reached out a hand to her. “You wanna step outside Red? I need a cigarette.” Lily simply nodded, taking his hand.   
Lily wasn’t sure whether it was because she knew about what Voldemort and his followers were doing that night, but the night felt colder. Sirius grabbed a cigarette from his pocket. He placed it in his mouth and snapped his fingers, setting it ablaze. He reached behind him and pulled another one out of his pocket and held it out to Lily. He did this every time and every time she would scrunch up her face in disgust or fake being sick. But tonight was the first time she didn’t do either of those. Instead she grabbed it and placed it in her mouth.   
Sirius quirked an eyebrow at her but she took it out almost as fast as she put it in. “Can’t let go of your good girl head girl act can you Red?”  
“James couldn’t stand the smoke,” Lily said painfully, handing Sirius it back. “He would’ve hated it if I did it too.”  
His slight grin fell. “Yeah, he probably would’ve.” Sirius looked back down at his cigarette and put it out, stuffing it back into his pocket. “So Peter was the spy then?” Sirius scoffed.   
“I don’t know whether I was just an idiot but I didn’t think it would be one of our friends you know? Maybe someone else but not Peter.”  
“You aren’t an idiot Lils,” Sirius said, taking a seat next to Lily on the small set of stairs. “No one thought it was Peter, I didn’t.” Sirius paused, looking up at the sky. He scoffed. “I thought it was Moony.”  
Lily’s head snapped to Sirius who was still facing up. She tried to say something but the words wouldn’t leave her mouth.   
“To be fair he thought I was the spy too,” he continued, finally looking at Lily. His face softened. “I think the stress got the better of us you know? I thought he joined Greyback and his pack and he thought I joined because of my family.”  
That hung in the air. Lily couldn’t believe how they both thought the other one was a spy for Voldemort. Remus who used to spend study breaks talking about how thankful of James he was for becoming an animagus and not exposing him. And Sirius who after drinking too much in their 5th year cried to Lily about his family and how he felt at the Potter’s house; like he was a part of a family.   
There was no way that either of them could have been the spy.   
But it was Peter, James’ childhood best friend, the boy that James stood up for when people bullied him, the one that James made sure feel included and valid and smart when he was so insecure. That was who betrayed him.   
Lily felt her jaw clench and she started to glare at the lamp post across the road. She saw Sirius look at her from the side of her eye and said, “You okay?”  
“Peter,” was all she had to say to make his eyes darken as well.   
“Never should’ve trusted a man who could actually turn into a rat aye?” The playful hint in his voice was gone again. “Don’t worry Red, we’ll get him, all of us.”  
“Dumbledore won’t support us.”  
“Who gives two fucks about what Dumbledore thinks? We’re gonna find Peter and kill him for what he did.”  
“Damn right we are,” a female voice behind them said.  
The two turned around to see Mary and Remus at the door. They both had red puffy eyes and tear stains on their cheeks. But they both had fire in their eyes that matched Sirius and Lily’s.  
“If we’re going to find Peter we’re going to have to leave now,” Mary continued. “Dumbledore’s starting to send people to their safe houses.”  
Lily nodded, standing up. “I’ll be back. I just have to go get something,” she said climbing up the stairs. Mary went to follow her but Lily shook her head. “I’ll be a second.” And she walked into the house.   
The kitchen was empty other than James and Harry on the tables. Lily froze in the doorway the second she saw them. She felt the tears come back and the lump in her throat but she pushed them both down. Not now, she thought to herself. Not here.   
She sped to James’ side and reached under the cloth, trying to avoid touching him but as her hand brushed against his own cold hand, a gasp slipped her lips. She moved her hand away and reached into his jean pocket. She grabbed the small, cold circle and pulled it out.  
It was the pocket watch Lily got him their last Christmas together. It was gold with golden engraved with the outlining of James and Lily during their first dance. Lily had enchanted it to dance the same at the wedding.   
She smiled down at it, remembering how excited he was to open it. How bright his smile was and how he said ‘Who would’ve thought Lily Evans would’ve bought me a present like this?’  
She looked at where James’ head was then to Harry’s. She felt a weight in her heart as she stared at her boys. Why was she left? Why couldn’t they be here?  
There was a noise at the doorway. Lily turned expecting to see Sirius or Remus or Mary, or even Dumbledore. But there in the doorway was probably the person that Lily wanted to see least of all.   
Alice Longbottom.   
She had everything Lily was now lost; her son and her husband. She will be able to have a conversation with Neville that consists of more than a few words and sounds. She’ll be able to watch her husband grow grey hairs. She’ll be able to watch her son go to school and she’ll be able to live the rest of her life with Frank. They’ll be able to have more children and Lily will never be able to with James.   
Lily wished that Voldemort came after Neville instead of Harry.  
The second she thought it she felt disgusted with herself. She didn’t wish anyone to feel the same as her now.   
Alice took a couple steps into the room towards Lily. She was alone, Frank must’ve had Neville. She smiled at her, the kind that everyone had been giving her that night. “I’m sorry,” was all she said.   
What was Lily supposed to say in return? It’s okay? Because it wasn’t. Thank you, but she wasn’t grateful. So instead she settled on the same smile Alice had given her.   
“I really am sorry. James was such a kind and good person and Harry was such a beautiful-”  
“Please don’t,” Lily said. She looked into the other woman’s eyes and used the same voice she would use giving out detentions while she was head girl. “I can’t talk about it.”  
“I understand… actually, I don’t. I couldn’t begin to understand what you’re going through.” Lily didn’t say anything, she was afraid if she started she might start crying. “I know you’re going after Peter. I just wanted to give you this.” In her arms was a silvery blanket. Lily knew what it was, the amount of fights she had with James about it. It was the cloak of invisibility.  
“How-” Lily started but she couldn’t seem to continue her sentence.   
I heard Dumbledore talk about it to Moody and how he had it here so I snuck in the room after they left and took it.”  
“I- Thank you Alice.”  
“No need to thank me.” Voices started to travel down the hallway. Alice put the cloak into Lily’s arms. “I need to go,” her voice was barely a whisper now. “We were next to go to our safe house and I bet you and your friends won’t be too long after that. Best leave before he finds you.”  
Lily simply nodded. She couldn’t bring her to say anything else. “Good luck,” was all Alice said before she turned and left the kitchen, leaving Lily alone.   
The girl quickly recovered patting her eyes as tears started to pool again. She headed to the door when she heard the voices disappear. Only at the doorway did she stop and look back at her husband and son.   
I love you both so so much, she thought. My boys…   
Sirius, Remus and Mary were now standing underneath the closest lamp post, waiting for Lily. The second she left the house, their eyes met her but the boy’s gaze traveled down to the bundle in her arms.   
“Haven’t seen that thing for a while,” Sirius said, a grin playing on his lips. “No way it could fit all four of us, it can’t even fit the whole of Moony the tall git.”   
Remus threw him a glare but Sirius paid no attention to it.   
Mary rolled her eyes at the two of them. “On a serious note,” she started, shooting Sirius a look who was ready to say something but restrained himself. “We don’t have any equipment or food or just anything to help us.”  
“We can just buy it,” Lily said once she reached them. “I’ve got some Muggle money saved at my house.”  
“I could probably transfer some of my money to Muggle money,” Sirius added.   
“We have to get somewhere first then make a plan,” Remus said, his voice broke a bit from having not used it in a while. Lily suggested her house and everyone agreed, taking a hold of Lily’s arms.   
Just as she was about to apparate them to her house, she saw movement in the house and watched Dumbledore rush out of the house, staring at the group with a wild look, one filled with rage.   
He was about to say something but they didn’t hear him because Lily apparated off the path way and out of his sight.


End file.
